LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA BELLEZA DESGARRADA
by YLS888
Summary: Lo que Bella esperaba fuera el mejor verano de su vida cambio por completo tras el inesperado encarcelamiento de su padre. como última esperanza se ve obligada a enfrentarse ante Michael F. Dueño de The Beast Coorporation, que sin sentimientos y amargado se sorprende por la lealtad de Bella y le ofrece una solución a sus problemas ¿aceptara? porque ¿quien podria amar a la Bestia?
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODOS, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FAN FIC, ESTA BASADO EN LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA, DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO ME DECIDI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

- Demonios, 7:30, el despertador no sonó, no puede ser, no puedo creerlo - decía Bella mientras se levantaba de brincos de la cama, rápido busco un pantalón de mezclilla de su armario y un suéter, ni siquiera se dio un baño. Se había quedado dormida ¿cómo podía pasarle eso a ella? pensaba mientras se ponía los zapatos y tomaba su bolso de su mesa de noche. Salió de su departamento y bajo corriendo por las escaleras, hasta llegar a su viejo Tsuru, el cual encendió y puso en marcha hacía el campus. Era demasiado tarde, no lograría llegar a tiempo a ese maldito examen. Su examen final de lenguas grecorromanas, aplicado por el viejo Profesor Stronni, el cual seguro la iba a reprobar. Se había esforzado tanto por la beca y ahora todo se iba a la basura gracias a que se había quedado dormida. Bien hecho Bella, bien hecho se decía así misma mientras presionaba fuertemente la bocina de su coche, estaban atascados al parecer por causa de un desfile o algo por el estilo, lo que le faltaba. Miro el reloj 7: 49, tenía 11 minutos para llegar al aula de clases. Stronni era severo respecto a la puntualidad, nadie entra a clases después de un segundo de la hora en punto. Nadie es nadie y vaya que el viejo se divertía, cerrar la puerta a los alumnos en la cara era todo un deporte para él. No podía rendirse ahí solo por el tráfico, tenía que intentarlo. Salió del auto, tomo su mochila y empezó a correr a través de los carros, tenía menos de 10 minutos para llegar. Y por Dios santo ella iba a llegar a ese examen. Saltando a través de los coches corría como podía, no le interesaba el hecho de que hubiera puesto mal la blusa o de que no estuviese arreglada inclusive ignoraba que tenía todo el rímel corrido por la cara, la noche anterior por su repaso de último momento la había hecho olvidar desmaquillarse y ahora tenía aspecto de mapache. Después de unos agitados minutos había logrado entrar al campus, corría como loca a través del césped. las personas la observaban y es que realmente parecía demente. Corría entre los pasillo hasta que logro entrar en el aula de clases. Se agacho para poder respirar

- 5,4, 3, 2, 1 - Stronni cerró la puerta sin importarle si alguien más faltaba. - por poco y se queda fuera Bella, tome asiento por favor - Bella trataba de tomar aire estaba roja como un tomate. Caminaba entre sus compañero quienes la veían con expresión de diversión otros cuchicheban

- bonito disfraz - le dijo Sofía una compañera no muy amiga de Bella en tono despectivo

-¿disfraz? - bella se sentó y se dio cuenta de que se había puesto la blusa al revés, la etiqueta de la blusa resaltaba por delante. Suspiro e intento taparse con el suéter. Le entregaron su examen y se sintió más que satisfecha al verlo sabía todas las respuestas. Al final quedarse dormida solo había sido un pequeño obstáculo. Contesto el examen y se lo entrego al profesor quien se le quedo viendo más tiempo de lo debido. Bella sintió que quería decirle algo pero el profesor solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y le deseo buenas vacaciones. Siempre y cuando aprobase. Pero Bella sabía que así sería, el examen más difícil era el de Stronni y al parecer había superado la prueba. Al fin podría disfrutar de lo que esperaba fuesen las mejores vacaciones de su vida, sin duda alguna. Al salir del aula ya más tranquila recordó donde había dejado su auto

- Dios santo - mientras se apresuraba sintió como alguien la abrazaba detrás

- ¿mala noche mapachito? - era Gastón quien la había abrazado y ahora la llevaba pegada a ella

- ¿mapachito? - dijo volteando a verlo, él sonreía de manera picara.

- ¿tienes un espejo? - Bella busco entre su mochila y saco un pequeño espejo de cristal. Ten se lo dio. Gastón lo tomo y lo puso frente a ella. Bella pudo ver que tenía la cara cubierta de rímel y estaba totalmente despeinada. No sabía si reír o llorar.

- ¡vaya! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? - guardando el espejo sin dejar de caminar.

- no es para tanto Bella, no seas tan dramática - dijo poniéndose a su paso

- si tienes razón Gastón, sabes me tengo que ir - decía Bella mientras trataba de zafarse.

- ¿por qué la prisa? -

- por que deje en mal lugar mi coche... -

- si Bella ahorita te vas, Bella ¿iras a mi cumpleaños?- le pregunto pasándose sus dedos por el cabello y ofreciéndole una sonrisa seductora. Sin duda Gastón era guapo tenía un cuerpo bien torneado. Demasiado musculoso para el gusto de Bella, su cabello era negro azabache así como sus ojos y tenía facciones duras un poco toscas pero era guapo. Todo en él demostraba ser un macho. Y desde que habían entrado a la universidad Gastón había andado detrás de Bella, pero a Bella no le llamaba en lo más mínimo la atención. era un hijo de papi quien tenía todo al tronar de dedos. Su papá era senador y aspiraba el puesto presidencial y aunque se podría esperar que un hijo de un político tuviese otra expectativa de las cosas, para Gastón la vida solo eran fiestas, mujeres y él, él y sobre todo él

- no lo sé ¿cuándo será tu fiesta? -

- mañana Bella y quiero que seas mi invitada de honor -

- ¿invitada de honor? no lo sé Gastón hace tiempo que no veo mi padre y mañana nos veremos -

- posponlo para otro día Bella - decía mientras le acariciaba su mano y la veía fijamente, ella empezaba a sentirse un poco incomoda, se zafo y le dijo.

- ok Gastón, tratare de ir a tu fiesta - no muy convencida. Pero quería terminar esa conversación y alejarse de él

-bien Bella, nos vemos mañana, y Bella te arreglas un poco - le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ella siguió su camino recordando el Tsuru estacionado en medio de la calle. Definitivo, ese no era su día. Al llegar a la escena del crimen se dio cuenta de que una grúa se llevaba su carro, a un lado estaba una patrulla de policías.

- lo siento mucho - grito ella intentando que no pasara lo previsto

- ¿este es su auto?- pregunto el oficial

- si -

- ¿esta consiente de donde lo ha dejado señorita?

- si es que -

- ¿esta drogada, bebida? -

- no..., es solo que… -

- me temo que tenemos que llevarnos su auto y para poder recogerlo tiene que pagar esta multa - el oficial le entrego una hoja a Bella quien la tomo ella vio una cantidad con cinco ceros

- ¿qué? -

- si probablemente su carro no cueste tanto, pero usted ha roto muchas normas el día de hoy señorita, lo siento mucho -

- no puedo creerlo - ella sentía que se le iba el aire

- por cierto sabe usted que…? - pero ella lo interrumpió

- ¿qué parezco mapache? - le contesto, irritada al ver que el oficial se quedaba viendo más de lo debido sus ojos sabía a lo que se refería

- no, que lleva puesta la blusa al revés, pero ya que lo menciona - dijo el oficial en un tono calmado que casi hace que Bella explote

- si lo sé - le contesto ella con resignación

- bueno, señorita eso es todo, buen día - el oficial dio señas a la grúa y esta se llevó el carro dejándola tirada en la calle. Por lo menos no había reprobado el examen o al menos eso esperaba.

Al llegar a su casa Bella se aventó a la cama. Que día, sería mejor que se diese un baño y saliera a buscar algo de comer, pero antes mirojeo y se dio cuenta de que todo era un desorden había estado en finales y no había arreglado nada. Limpio el departamento se dio un baño y se dirigió a buscar algo que le quitara el hambre ya que su refrigerador estaba vacío. Al final se decidió por una pizzería local. Entro al establecimiento y tomo asiento pidió una de pepearon mediana y una copa de vino. Eso relajaría el día que parecía mal. El televisor del restaurant estaba encendido en el noticiero loco. Bella subió la mirada a escuchar Betas Coorporation. El lugar donde trabajaba su padre. - reportes indican que el incidente no ha llegado a mayores, solo unas personas desalojadas del área central, los abogados de la empresa no han dado declaraciones, pero algo raro se esconde detrás de este incidente el corporativo de Bioenergía Nacional - esos son los acontecimientos del día de hoy

- ¿hubo un accidente en donde trabajaba su padre? - Bella rápido saco su móvil marcaba papa - el número que usted marco se encuentra fuera del área de servicio favor de llamar más tarde gracias - la mandaba al buzón. Quizá solo era coincidencia. Habían dicho que no había llegado a mayores. Bella respiro profundamente tenía que tranquilizarse no ganaría nada con exaltarse. Llego su pizza pero de pronto no tuvo hambre. Termino la copa y pidió la pizza para llevar. Se fue a casa y su padre no le contesto siguió intentando llamar, en las noticias no decían nada. Ella sabía que su padre era testadura y posiblemente trabajaba en algún proyecto o algo por el estilo y por eso no contestaba. Decidió calmarse.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. El teléfono la despertó 9: 50

- bueno -

- ¿Bella? -

- ¿papá? -

- oh, Bella cariño -

- papá que ha pasado vi en las noticias que algo sucio que hubo una explosión, te encuentras bien? -

- si cariño no te preocupes - pero Bella sabía que el tono de su padre no era sincero zona preocupado

- papá, enserio ¿te encuentras bien? -

- si cariño -

- no sabes lo preocupada que estaba -

-todo está bien, ¿tu cómo estás? -

- ni te imaginas mi día papá, me pasó de todo, pero ya platicaremos mañana -

- Bella cariño, creo que tendremos que posponer lo de mañana tu sabes con tantos problemas en la oficina -

- o si está bien -

- lo siento tanto Bella -

- no te preocupes mi amigo Gastón dará una fiesta mañana -

- o si ese muchacho, es un buen joven, ¿ya son novios? -

- no papá claro que no - le contesto en tono molesto -

- deberías de darle una oportunidad Bella. Todos la merecemos, se ve que tiene buen corazón

- ¿Gastón papá? -

- si cariño, no seas tan dura - el solo hecho de que Bella imaginase a Galton como algo más le revolvía el estómago y es que Gastón era de hecho Bella no tenía las palabras correctas para describirlo

- no te prometo nada -

- me gustaría verte feliz, lo sabes ved?

- si papá, lo sé -

- pase lo que pase Bella prométeme que buscaras tu felicidad -

- ¿por qué me dices esto papá? -

- por favor hija prométemelo -

- está bien lo prometo -

- diviértete mañana -

- lo hare -

- te quiero -

- yo igual Bella yo igual - Bella sabía que eran sus nervios pero jurria que su padre lloraba, había dormido toda la tarde, y ahora que ya sabía que su padre se encontraba bien decidió terminar esa pizza, la calentó en el horno y prendió la televisión pasaban su serie favorita y comenzó a imaginar, solía hacerlo mucho. Siempre se había visto con un hombre que la comprendiera, amable, y la respetara, alguien a quien pudiese amar a tal punto que doliera y con el pasara lo mismo, ella estaba consciente de que eso era pura mercadotecnia que su propia mente había creado. Para ser realistas ¿quién en el mundo consigue ese tipo de amor? pero así era ella romántica por naturaleza. A pesar de ello sabía que si llegase a casar con alguien sería con quien pudiese conversar hasta largas horas en la noche y nunca se aburriese, eso era lo único que buscaría en un hombre pensando con el cerebro sin dejarse llevar por los sentimientos y ciertamente Gastón no entraba en esa categoría. Para nada las conversaciones que había tenido con él siempre habían sido acerca de él. ¿Sería tan difícil encontrar un hombre con el que tuviese intereses comunes? suspiro y sin darse cuenta se volvió a quedar dormida.

La mañana siguiente el timbre la despertó se paró un poco atontada 9 30. Vaya pero últimamente había dormido demasiado

- entrega para la señorita Bella -

- voy - ¿entrega? - Bella abrió la puerta y el repartidor le dio una gran caja rectangular. Firmo de recibido y regreso al apartamento puso la caja sobre su cama y al abrirla se encontró con un hermosos vestido negro con muchos brillantes, aunque definitivamente el vestido no era nada su estilo era hermoso, dentro de la caja había una nota

"Eres mi invitada de honor no lo olvides, te espero en la noche se puntual" con Amor Gastón

-¿amor? vaya sí que le sorprendió esa nota a Bella tomo el vestido y no pudo evitarlo se lo puso, le quedaba a la perfección acentuaba todas sus curvas y dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas largas, el problema es que las dejaba ver demasiado ya que el mini vestido tipo strapless hacía que se sintiera como prostituta fina, simplemente no era su estilo, pero ahora tendría que usarlo, puesto que Gastón se había tomado las molestias, busco en su closet y encontró un blazer no era lo más adecuado pero ayudaba a no sentirse tan destapada. Al menos ya sabía que usar esa noche. Se puso sus tenis y salió a correr un momento, mientras corría podía sentir el viento en la cara la brisa del verano, las palabras de su padre el día anterior la habían hecho pensar, ¿estaría siendo demasiado dura en no darle una oportunidad a Gastón? ya había pasado más de un año que andaba con insinuaciones hacía ella. se paró para descansar un momento y observo una pareja que se miraba con aires de complicidad, de esos momentos que tienes que voltear a otro lado porque sabes que es un momento solo de ellos dos, Bella sonrío para sí, quizá era hora de darle una oportunidad a Gastón, que mejor día que su cumpleaños. Cierto era su cumpleaños tenía que darle algún regalo ¿qué podría obsequiarle?

Al llegar a su casa en la tarde Bella tomo un baño, seco su cabello y con la ayuda de unas pinzas rizo su cabello, maquillo sus ojos con una tonalidad obscura y los labios de un tono rosa pálido, bella era muy guapa, tenía el cabello largo y castaño y unos ojos cafés grandes, pero la manera en que iba arreglada la hacía ver aún más atractiva, pero muchas veces ella no era muy consciente de ello. Se puso el vestido y unos zapatos de tacón negros encima el blazer, tomo su bolso, el regalo y salió del departamento, subió al taxi que pidió por teléfono, recordándose que todavía tenía pendiente el asunto de su carro.

- por favor hija prométemelo -

- está bien lo prometo -

- diviértete mañana -

- lo hare -

- te quiero -

- yo igual Bella yo igual - Bella sabía que eran sus nervios pero jurria que su padre lloraba, había dormido toda la tarde, y ahora que ya sabía que su padre se encontraba bien decidió terminar esa pizza, la calentó en el horno y prendió la televisión pasaban su serie favorita y comenzó a imaginar, solía hacerlo mucho. Siempre se había visto con un hombre que la comprendiera, amable, y la respetara, alguien a quien pudiese amar a tal punto que doliera y con el pasara lo mismo, ella estaba consciente de que eso era pura mercadotecnia que su propia mente había creado. Para ser realistas ¿quién en el mundo consigue ese tipo de amor? pero así era ella romántica por naturaleza. A pesar de ello sabía que se casará con alguien con quien pudiese conversar hasta largas horas en la noche y nunca se aburriese, eso era lo único que buscaba en un hombre hablando razonablemente y ciertamente Gastón no entraba en esa categoría. Para nada las conversaciones que había tenido con él siempre habían sido acerca de él. ¿Sería tan difícil encontrar un hombre con el que tuviese intereses comunes? suspiro y sin darse cuenta se volvió a quedar dormida.

La mañana siguiente el timbre la despertó se paró un poco atontada 9 30. Vaya pero últimamente había dormido demasiado

- entrega para la señorita Bella -

- voy - ¿entrega? - Bella abrió la puerta y el repartidor le dio una gran caja rectangular. Firmo de recibido y regreso al apartamento puso la caja sobre su cama y al abrirla se encontró con un hermosos vestido negro con muchos brillantes, aunque definitivamente el vestido no era nada su estilo era hermoso, dentro de la caja había una noto

"Eres mi invitada de honor no lo olvides, te espero en la noche se puntual" con Amor Gastón

-¿amor? vaya sí que le sorprendió esa nota a Bella tomo el vestido y no pudo evitarlo se lo puso, le quedaba a la perfección acentuaba todas sus curvas y dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas largas, el problema es que las dejaba ver demasiado y era investido tipo triple así que se sentía como prostituta fina, simplemente no era su estilo, pero ahora tendría que usarlo puesto que Gastón se había tomado las molestias, busco en su closet y encontró un blazer no era lo más adecuado pero ayudaba a no sentirse tan destapada. Al menos ya sabía que usar esa noche. Se puso sus tenis y salió a correr un momento, mientras corría podía sentir el viento en la cara la brisa del verano, las palabras de su padre el día anterior la habían hecho pensar, ¿estaría siendo demasiado dura en no darle una oportunidad a Gastón? ya había pasado más de un año que andaba con insinuaciones hacía ella, se paró para descansar un momento y observo una pareja que se miraba con aires de complicidad, de esos momentos que tienes que voltear a otro lado porque sabes que es un momento solo de ellos dos, Bella sonrió para sí, quizá era hora de darle una oportunidad a Gastón, que mejor día que su cumpleaños. Cierto era su cumpleaños tenía que darle algún regalo ¿qué podría obsequiarle?

Al llegar a su casa en la tarde Bella tomo un baño, seco su cabello y con la ayuda de unas pinzas rizo su cabello, maquillo sus ojos con una tonalidad obscura y los labios de un tono rosa pálido, bella era muy guapa, tenía el cabello largo y castaño y unos ojos cafés grandes, pero la manera en que iba arreglada la hacía ver aún más atractiva, pero muchas veces ella no era muy consciente de ello. Se puso el vestido y unos zapatos de tacón negros encima el blazer, tomo su bolso, el regalo y salió del departamento, subió al taxi que pidió por teléfono, recordándose que todavía tenía pendiente el asunto de su carro.

Llego al night-club donde sería la fiesta de Gastón el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, al ver a las demás mujeres ya no se sintió tan expuesta. Gastón se acercó a ella por detrás. - hola guapa - dijo dándole un beso en el cuello la sensación le incomodo, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y lo saludo

- Gastón -

- me da gusto que vinieras bella y además usando el vestido que compre para ti - le mostro una gran sonrisa de suficiencia

- si gracias, es hermoso - un poco apenada

- no, tu eres hermosa - bella se sentía incomoda,

- cierto lo olvidaba, feliz cumpleaños- le dijo dándole su obsequio

- o vaya un regalo –

-feliz cumpleaños -

- ¿qué es? – dijo mientras arrancaba el papel

- vaya un portarretratos gracias bella podre poner unas de mis fotos la pondrá al lado de mi mesa

- si eso pensé -

- sin darle mucha importancia Gastón dejo el regalo ahí tirado, en realidad bella no se había esforzado mucho en su regalo pero no sabía que darle y al final es todo lo que su creatividad logro.

- ven bella bailemos -

- ¿por qué no? - movió los hombros en resignación mostrándoles una sonrisa le tomo la mano a Gastón. Este parecía feliz, bella lo veía y sabía que era guapo. La música había empezado bien bailaban normal Pero de repente las canciones se hicieron más lentas y Gastón la tomo por la cintura pegándola demasiado hacía el, su mirada mostraba deseo. Por más que lo intentara Bella no sentía nada, el sentimiento no era mutuo. Gastón estaba a punto de besarla cuando su celular sonó, salvada por lo campana

- lo siento es mi papá - Gastón se molestó, mostrando un gesto amargo

- no tardare - Bella se zafo y se perdió entre la multitud

- espera papá no puedo escucharte, un momento -

- ¿qué pasa papá?-

- Bella tienes que venir pronto a mi casa-

- ¿por qué, qué ha pasado? -

- no me pregunte Bella, pero por favor no tardes

Le colgó que pasaba con su padre, bella rápidamente tomo un taxi volvió a marcar al celular - el número que usted marco está apagado -

- no podía creerlo, por que actuaba de esa manera?

- después de un rato bella llego a la casa de su padre, pago al taxi y todas las luces estaban apagadas -

- ¿papá? - nadie contesto

- ¿papá, dónde estás? -

- shhh, no hables Bella -

- ¿qué pasa papá?

- Bella tenemos que irnos -

- ¿de qué hablas? -

- tenemos que huir de aquí -

- ¿por qué? -

- ¡Oh! ¿Bella por qué no hice las cosas bien?, en el trabajo, fue un error -

- ¿de qué hablas papá? -

- la explosión, fue una trampa Bella -

- ¿fue tu culpa? -

- no hija, bueno si pero, fue una trampa y ahora me culpan –

- oh Dios mío - Bella se acercó al hombre quien estaba mortificado, le tomo las manos y estaban heladas

- tenemos que irnos hija –

- ¿A dónde iremos? Papá la escuela, seguro esto tiene solución -

- no lo sé, pero … - se escucharon unos pasos por la puerta trasera - ¡o no!, bella llegaron - Maurice se movió a una de las ventanas

- prométeme que te cuidaras –

- Maurice - un hombre de la edad del padre de bella había entrado por la puerta

- viejo amigo, ¿planeas ir a algún lado? -

- no, mi hija y yo - a Maurice le temblaba la voz

- Maurice, Maurice, Maurice ¿creíste que te podías escapar de la bestia? -

- ¿bestias? – el hombre ignoro el comentario de Bella

- el señor está muy molesto Maurice -

- pero no fue mi culpa -

- tú estabas en esa investigación, -

- lo sé, pero … - el hombre no dejo que el padre de Bella terminara de hablar

- señores – unos oficiales entraron por la puerta

- ¡no!, déjenlo, ¡papá! -

Lo tomaron por los brazos y pusieron las esposas

- ¿por qué? Yo no hice nada -

- ¿a dónde lo llevaban? -

- Maurice usted está detenido y es acusado por los cargos de plagio, estafa, terrorismo- lo sacaron empujándolo, ella no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo solo pudo ver como su padre se iba en auto de policía y detrás una gran limosina mientras ella permanecía inmóvil en la puerta de la casa observando la escena. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte debía buscar la manera de entender esto y ayudar a su padre

Al siguiente día Bella se contactó con los abogados de su padre, sería difícil pelear con los abogados de Beast Coorporation además de que ya era noticia nacional, le habían hecho cargos por terrorismo y eso era hablar demasiado. Bella descubrió que Michael F. mejor conocido como la Bestia dueño de Beast Coorporation, era un hombre frío sin escrúpulos que había llegado donde estaba sin importarle a quien se llevase en el camino. Así que no tendría compasión por su padre.

El día del juicio Maurice se veía más viejo que de costumbre, Bella estaba nerviosa.

- no te preocupes Bella ahí estaré para ayudarte, Gastón había ofrecido la ayuda de sus abogados, y así la había obtenido contaba con buenos asesores. Pero ese día Gastón no había aparecido como lo prometió -

- ¿Qué pasaría si no retiraban los cargos a su padre, no podía perderlo ya no tenía a su madre e imaginar en la cárcel a su padre? - simplemente no podía, Maurice era buen hombre y ella sabía que era inocente-

Tras una serie de largos testimonios al final llego el veredicto

- declaramos al señor Maurice Daclere. Culpable - Bella solo se vio con su padre suspiro, todo había terminado. Las lágrimas salieron, no podía ser lo había perdido. Sentada tragándose todo su dolor vio como los oficiales se llevaban a su padre a lo que sería una prisión de máxima seguridad.

- podrían haberle quitado a su padre, pero estaba segura de algo la bestia la escucharía - salió del juzgado limpiándose los ojos, pidió un taxi y se dirigió al edificio de the Beast Coorporation

Al entrar, sabía que el jefe tenía que estar en el pent-house o algo así, subió al elevador hasta llegar al último piso

Era un lugar muy elegante, en tonalidades obscuras, de esos lugares que te quitan el aliento en otra situación Bella se hubiera admirado, la que estaba admirada era la recepcionista una mujer de unos 50 años regordeta de cabello corto con canas quien se sorprendió al ver a Bella

- ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?-

- usted no, pero estoy segura de que su jefe si - dijo dirigiéndose con pasos firmes a la oficina del director general de la empresa

- señorita usted no puede hacer eso - la mujer trato de detener a Bella, pero esta fue demasiado veloz y entro a la oficina sin escuchar las palabras de la mujer

- usted no entiende, nunca nadie ve a la bestia -

- para la sorpresa de Bella el lugar estaba oscuro, por un momento pensó, que quizá no se encontraba nadie -

-he dicho que no quiero ver a nadie ¿es tan difícil acatar una estúpida orden? - se escuchó una voz, a pesar de fría y seca Bella la percibió muy masculina a diferencia de la de Gastón

- lo siento, pero tengo que hablar con usted - al principio dudo pero su voz termino por escucharse firme

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Y qué quieres en mi oficina? - grito más fuerte si fuese posible, todavía no lograba verlo, ni siquiera se había atrevido a caminar por que estaba demasiado obscuro y temía tropezar con algo-

- mi nombre es Bella soy la hija del hombre que fue a la cárcel por erro el día de hoy - el silencio reino por unos muy largos minutos

- ese no fue un error, ese hombre merece eso y más - dijo el hombre con voz más calmada pero en un tono seco

- ¿cómo se atreve decir eso de mi padre? - para la sorpresa de Bella una ventana se abrió un poco dejando ver un poco entre la oscuridad, podía ver un poco más, delante de ella estaba un enorme escritorio y detrás de él, un hombre que le daba la espalda, la Bestia, era un hombre alto y en buena forma, o al menos eso parecía, no estaba segura

- me atrevo a decirlo, porque es verdad -

- fue un error - dijo ella casi en un susurro

- su padre robo, e hizo cosas que no debió hacer, cosas que estaban fuera de su límite -

- todo eso es un malentendido -

El hombre comenzó a reírse de manera cínica - veo que le cuesta creer que su padre no es quien creía, pero déjeme decirle una cosa bella, así es la vida no todo es de color de rosas y no siempre las personas son lo que creemos -

Ella se sorprendió de que recordara su nombre

- sé que la vida no es fácil, ni de color de rosas, además no se ofenda ¿quién lo dice? El hombre quien tiene un imperio a sus pies ¿Por qué razón podría usted batallar en la vida? - ella prosiguió después de su acida acusación - usted no conoce a mi padre, él no es así - decía en un tono más calmado inclusive dulce

- parece que harías lo que fuera por el - no espera que le dijera eso

- sí, haría lo que fuera -

- Bella dime una cosa ¿tu padre no te enseño el significado de lo que fuera?, enserio ¿estas consiente de tu declaración? - parecía como si se estuviese burlando de ella, ¿qué se creía?

- se lo que significa lo que fuera, y le digo señor que daría mi propia vida por mi padre, haría lo que fuera porque saliera de la cárcel y más porque sé que él no es el culpable de los cargo que se presentan –

- ¿lo que sea bella?

- lo que sea - dijo quebrándose un poco su voz, el hombre se dio vuelta y bella casi grita, a pesar de no poder verlo claramente, él se acercó sigilosamente ahora ella entendía porque lo llamaban la Bestia y no sólo por su ácida personalidad, era un hombre alto de cuerpo delgado y esculpido, el traje le quedaba a la perfección, cualquier hombre envidiaría su cuerpo atlético, pero sin duda alguna nadie querría nunca su cara, el hombre tenía la mitad de la cara quemada, llena de marcas, estaba deforme, lo extraño era que su parte derecha desde la frente a la barbilla no lo estaba, si se veía de perfil, se apreciaba la figura de un ángel, pero si se veía del otro era una bestia, tenía los ojos de un color azul profundo que solo mostraban coraje e ira. Bella estaba tan impresionada que no sabía que decir

- puede que tenga un imperio a mis pies Bella, pero hay muchas cosas que nunca podré tener -

- no quise… -

- no quiero tu compasión - grito molesto - golpeando una de las mesas interrumpiendo lo que ella estaba a punto de decir, Bella se dio cuenta de que una de sus manos también estaba marcada por las quemaduras

- no la tendrá, a un hombre como usted no se le puede dar compasión - la bestia solo mostro una de esas sonrisas cínicas

- bien Bella, tengo una propuesta que quizá pueda ayudar a tu padre - bella trago, ella había dicho que haría lo que fuera y ahora y él salía con un propuesta ¿qué tramaba? La Bestia le mostro una sonrisa que Bella no supo definir.

- bien, toma asiento por favor, y esperemos que Maurice sepa apreciar tu gesto-


	2. Chapter 2

Movió una silla frente a su escritorio, todavía estaba oscuro pero los ojos de Bella se habían acostumbrado a las sombras. Él la miraba fijamente

- tu padre tiene todas las pruebas en su contra -

- aun así, sé que es inocente -

- ¡vaya!, eres testadura, quizá después de todo no somos tan diferentes -

- ¿cuál es su propuesta? -

- directo al grano eso me gusta, veras Bella yo tomo las oportunidades como llegan a mi vida, siempre y cuando me beneficie de ello, no me iré con rodeos, te casas conmigo y retiro los cargos contra tu padre -

- ¿casarme? - Bella trago saliva - ¿con usted? - lo dijo en un susurro se miraron fijamente por largo tiempo. Bella se preguntaba como la Bestia se había hecho las quemaduras en la cara, y ¿cómo se vería antes de ellas?.

- no entiendo señor F. ¿por qué usted querría casarse conmigo? - la Bestia no respondió al instante estudiaba el rostro de Bella, lo que hizo que ella bajara la mirada.

- porque eres hermosa - respondió al final mostrándole una sonrisa que desconcertó a Bella, esa declaración pudo haber honrado a cualquier mujer pero Bella estaba que ardía de furia

- se casa conmigo para que sea su trofeo, ¿cambia la vida de un hombre inocente por un trofeo al cual pueda exhibir ante sus amigos? - estaba roja de coraje. La Bestia se levantó de repente, se acercó a la ventana donde se observaba la ciudad, estaba atardeciendo. Soltó esa risa cínica con la cual Bella ya estaba familiarizada

- ¿amigos?, los amigos no existen Bella y usted fue la que dijo que haría lo que fuera por su padre no yo recuerde eso. Y no, no quiero exhibirla como mi trofeo. Esta empresa ocupa un sucesor, sé que suena anticuado pero es la realidad. Necesito tener un hijo Bella- ahora Bella sentía como la sangre se le enfriaba

- un ¿hijo? - ¿conmigo? - sabía que había sonado estúpida pero faltaba poco para que se quedara en shock

- tranquilícese Bella, hay muchas maneras de que usted y yo tengamos un hijo y eso no implica que tengamos sexo - lo dijo en un tono tan calmado casi aburrido, sin desviar su mirada a la ciudad. Ahora bella no lo entendía no pretendía acostarse con ella, ¿entonces por qué?.

- ¿por qué yo?, por que no otra mujer, sé que habrá muchas que...-

- ¿qué estarán dispuestas a casarse con la bestia? ¿Que con tal de obtener riqueza, fortuna y poder se casarían con un fenómeno? -

- yo no quise decir eso- Bella no pretendía ofenderlo

- sé muy bien lo que quiso decir Bella, y no estoy interesado en esas mujeres véalo de esta manera esto es una transacción comercial, usted se puso en el momento preciso en el cual yo ocupaba de usted y ahora usted de mí. ¿sabe? la diferencia de esas mujeres y usted Bella, es que usted no quiere nada de lo que ellas quieren

- ¿cómo esta tan seguro que no soy como ellas?, quizá lo único que quiero es conseguir su fortuna, tal vez esto sea una trampa para usted. - casi llora de lo enfadada que estaba

- créame, ninguna de esas mujeres haría lo que usted está a punto de hacer por su padre, así que, no es como ellas - se movió y volvió a quedar frente a Bella, ella estaba sumamente nerviosa con sus manos doblaba un pequeño papel la ansiedad la estaba consumiendo

- ¿nunca soñó con enamorarse?, ¿con casarse con alguien a quien amase? Bella sabía que era una tontería de su parte, un hombre como la Bestia poderoso, millonario y sumamente amargado no pensaba en esas cosas pero tenía que decirlo porque sus sueños ahora se habían esfumado

- no Bella, el amor no existe - bella cerro los ojos

- Si, quizá tenga razón, me voy a casar con usted - sin abrir los ojos Bella comenzó a llorar

La bestia la miro fijamente - bien, entonces su padre quedara libre - eso era todo lo que a ella le interesaba, su padre estaría bien al menos podría descansar.

- hablare con mis abogados para que su padre salga por la mañana y traigan los papeles, además tendrá que firmar un prenupcial -

- sí, por supuesto - el tono de voz de bella era desanimado sin vida

-esta noche arregle sus cosas, mañana la veré aquí, la boda se realizara mañana por la tarde -

- mañana ¿tan pronto? -

- si bella, ¿por qué ¿tiene algún novio al cual le romperá el corazón? - no podía creerlo lo que ese hombre preguntaba

- no tengo ningún novio, solo que no sabía que solo me quedaba unas horas de libertad- le contesto

- pues ahora lo sabe- - le dijo en un tono duro. después de un rato sin que nadie dijese nada

- supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí en estos momentos - Bella se levantó de su silla.

- mi chofer la llevara a su casa -

- yo puedo... -

- de ahora en adelante así serán las cosas Bella, será mejor que se acostumbre - ella no dijo nada era obvio que su vida ahora le pertenecía a ese hombre.

- la bestia levanto uno de los teléfonos de su escritorio - - señora Potts, haga que mi chofer lleve a la señorita Daclere a su casa, después regrese a mi oficina que ocupo hablar con usted - si señor - Bella estaba parada, no sabía que decirle, definitivamente no le agradecería, porque tendría que haberlo como él había dicho era un acuerdo comercial ambas partes ganaban algo. - hasta mañana -

- hasta mañana Bella- se dio la vuelta ni siquiera la acompaño o abrió la puerta no era un caballero, después de todo por algo lo llamaban la bestia y Bella empezaba a comprender que no solo era por su rostro.

La mujer a la que la bestia había nombrado como señora Potts esperaba a Bella en la puerta, le mostraba una sonrisa tímida la cual bella no tenía ganas de devolver.

- por aquí señorita Daclere, la llevo por otro elevador al parecer uno privado - las dos mujeres entraron Bella no tenía ganas de tener una conversación educada con la mujer.

- ¿no sabía qué usted era amiga del señor?-

- no soy su amiga- le contesto Bella en tono cortante

- ¡oh! lo siento, es que el señor nunca recibe visitas y me sorprendí al verla a usted por eso yo pensé… -

- pensó mal el Sr. Michael F. y yo no somos amigo - la corto Bella

- Disculpe mi indiscreción - la mujer sabía que no debía haber hecho ese comentario y Bella estaba siendo demasiado dura, dio un suspiro,

- no se preocupe, discúlpeme, es que he tenido un mal día -

- a veces nos pasa, al señor muy a menudo, ¿sabe? es un buen hombre, solo que la vida ha sido muy dura con el -

- tener la cara marcada no justifica que se comporte de la manera en la que él lo hace y peor es que crea que pueda eliminar cueste lo que le cueste a quien se interponga en su camino - la señora Potts la observo fijamente

- no me refiero a su cara señorita, es verdad está marcado, a pesar de ello yo lo considero un hombre atractivo es alto, fuerte, tiene unos ojos azules hermosos - ¿no lo cree así? - Bella no contesto - además es un hombre muy inteligente y culto solo que la vida la ha llevado por un camino diferente, fue duro su accidente, perder a sus padres, y sobre todo perderla a ella. Bella pronto subió la mirada - ¿a ella? -

- yo no soy quien para contarlo, pero no lo juzgue ante de tiempo - porque esta mujer le contaba todo esto a Bella, ella podría ser una desconocida. Y a pesar de ello le contaba el pasado de aquel hombre. Al llegar a estacionamiento, la señora Potts la dirigió a el vehículo que la llevaría a su casa

- me dio gusto conocerla, espero verla pronto -

- créame así será - Bella estrecho la mano de la mujer que en otras situaciones hubiera considerado agradable

Bella subió en una hermosa limusina que la llevo camino a casa mientras tanto la señora potts se dio vuelta y subió para cumplir las órdenes de su jefe.

Al regresar la señora Potts vio que la Bestia sostenía un vaso de whisky en la mano y admiraba la ciudad por la ventana ya había oscurecido, lo único que alumbraba la habitación era una lámpara encendida sobre el escritorio

- ¿en que le puedo ayudar?, señor -

- hable con mis abogados, mañana traerán unos papeles, quiero que este antes para que los recoja -

- si señor -

- Maurice Daclere será liberado mañana -

- pero señor ¿qué no fue él, el que...? -

- no quiero discutir eso ahorita señora Potts -

- si, está muy bien, como usted diga -

- señora Potts, ocupo que consiga un vestido -

- ¿un vestido señor? - esa petición extraño a la señora

- sí, para la señorita Daclere -

- muy bien señor, hablare con Rose, ella es la mejor estilista de la ciudad, seguro tendrá algo -

- tiene que ser blanco -

- ¿blanco? -

- señora Potts ¿por qué hace tantas preguntas? - la Bestia estaba calmado demasiado calmado y eso asustaba más a la señora Potts

- lo siento -

- el vestido ocupo que lo consiga ahora, necesito que lo tenga preparado para mañana -

- ¿por qué, qué habrá mañana? - la señora Potts no había entendido la indirecta de la bestia. Michael solo suspiro, dejo el whisky en la mesa

- por que mañana me casare con la señorita Bella Daclere .

al llegar Bella a su casa sintió como se derrumbaba, inmediatamente comenzó a llorar, su padre estaría libre, pero ahora todos sus sueños se habían esfumado, tendría que estar atada a un hombre el cual no amaba, ahora recordaba cómo no había dado una oportunidad a Gastón y la vida la había llevado a un mal hombre. Busco unas maletas y empezó a empacar todas sus cosas.

Al llegar a la gran mansión la Bestia subió directamente a su habitación. Se quitó el traje para ponerse un pantalón de pijama se paró frente al espejo y se miró fijamente. Tenía ganas de romper el vidrio, podía ver la mitad de su cara destrozada y marcada, se sentía repulsivo y sabía que todo lo que ella había visto de él era eso, un hombre que le daba asco, podía ver su pecho marcado por pequeñas quemaduras soltó un fuerte rugido y con un puño rompió el espejo haciendo que se cortara la mano. La puerta no tardó mucho en abrirse

- señor, ¿se encuentra bien?, eh escuchado un ruido y… - un hombre delgado de nariz picuda entro a la habitación

- no quiero hablar con nadie Lumier -

- pero señor ¿qué le pasó al espejo? ¿su mano está sangrando? -

- no entiendes que no quiero hablar con nadie - soltó un grito molesto y enojado.

- disculpe señor, el hombre Salió de la habitación

La Bestia se acercó a una de las ventanas, el cielo estaba estrellado. La noche era hermosa, ella era hermosa, sin embargo él era una aberración pensó la Bestia. Se sentó en la cama y la mano comenzaba a molestarle, los vidrios había hecho unas aberturas un tanto profundas. Lo que le faltaba más marcas. Se puso una camisa y bajo para poder curarse la herida.

Había sido la peor noche de Bella. Tomo sus cosas y salió de su apartamento ¿sería la última vez que estaría ahí?, ¿qué pasaría con su escuela? ¿Sus sueños?

Al salir del edificio la limosina la esperaba.

- Ha llegado señor - dijo la señora Potts

- hazla pasar, por favor -

- Bella -

- ¿papá? - Bella entro a la oficina de la Bestia encontrándose con su padre quien había corrido a abrazarla

- ¿te encuentras bien? papá - ella había comenzado a llorar

- si cariño ¿tu cómo estás? - la bestia los ignoraba por completo tomaba una taza de café y leí un periódico

- estoy bien, papá -

- bella, no lo hagas no tienes por qué, por favor - dijo en un tono más bajo se veían fijamente el padre de bella estaba mortificado

- papá - a ella se le corto la voz

- he cumplido con mi parte del trato señorita Daclere - dijo la bestia sin siquiera despegar su ojos del periódico

- lo sé, por eso estoy aquí -

- bien me agrada que sea una persona que cumple sus promesas -

- bella, por favor no lo hagas -

- padre - bella lo abrazo

La señora Potts entro en ese momento a la oficina con una enorme caja, apenas y asomaba su cara Maurice se levantón para ayudarle

- esto es para usted señorita Daclere - bella se dio la vuelta la bestia seguía entretenido en el periódico haciendo caso omiso a lo que pasaba, se mostraba con tanta frialdad ante la situación. A Bella le molesto su falta de consideración, pero que podía esperar de un hombre como el. abrió la caja que la señora Poot le oficia, dentro de ella había un hermoso vestido blanco de seda, no era precisamente un vestido de novia pero ella entendió que cumplía la tarea de uno. al ver la confección se percató de que seguro seria carísimo, junto a él estaba un hermosos zapatos de tiras.

- no voy a usar eso - dijo bella cerrando la caja

- señorita, pero no puede casarse vestida así - dijo la señora Poot mortificada admirando la vestimenta de Bella.. Bella iba a hablar cuando la bestia se levantó del sillón,

- si no quieres el vestido no lo uses, y señora Potts usted ya cumplió con sus órdenes, si la señorita Daclere quiere tirarlo, romperlo, o quemarlo ese ya será su problema, por favor deje la caja por ahí. Maurice. La bestia se dirigió al padre de bella - su hija y yo nos casaremos, puede acompañarnos o no, como desee, no olvide que todo esto es porque usted saliera de prisión, así que por favor agradezca a su hija - le dedico una sonrisa venenosa, y camino hacia la puerta

- es un miserable - le grito Maurice.

- Papá- Bella lo sostuvo

- es mejor que se vaya dando cuenta de eso Maurice, Bella los abogado nos esperan - Maurice no los acompaño, Bella salió con la bestia a lo que sería su destino, por un momento se sintió fuera de lugar después de todo quizá hubiera sido buena idea usar el vestido ya que él estaba usando un traje carísimo mientras ella caminaba en mezclilla y un suéter de algodón. Pero no se quitaría de esa satisfacción. Ella no tenía por qué complacerlo en todo. Subieron a la azotea del edificio. Un lugar muy extraño para una boda. Los esperaba una carpa con el abogado y un juez... durante el transcurso la bestia no hablo

Los abogados entregaron un prenupcial a bella en el acuerdo decía que ella estaba obliga a permanecer en la mansión mientras Michael f. así lo tuviera estipulado.

- ¿será como un arresto domiciliario? - ¿estaré secuestrada? se exalto Bella la bestia no le respondió

- esos son los términos señorita Daclere, recuerde a cambio de que está firmando. Cierto, la libertad de su padre, a cambio de la de ella

Tendría que concebir un hijo, pensar tener un hijo del hombre quien le había robado su vida ¿cómo era eso posible? también tendría una mensualidad dicha suma era todo el dinero que habia visto en su vida y solo sería la de un mes, ahora era millonaria, pero ¿de qué le servía el dinero?. Y más términos. Si ella desobedeciese alguna de las clausulas Maurice volvería a prisión. Con una lagrima que callo al papel. Bella firmo. El juez los caso omitiendo el paso final del novio puede besar a la novia por fin bella era esposa de la Bestia.

- sígueme - le dijo el en tono sombrío, bajaron por el elevador privado hasta el sótano del edificio. Ahí estaban dos limosina, su padre esperaba en una de ella

- despídete de tu padre -

- pero, ya no podre ¿verlo? -

- lo siento, ese es el acuerdo, siempre `podrás llamarlo -

Bella se acercó a Maurice. Se abrazaron y lloraron - bella no tenías por qué hacerlo, yo soy viejo.

- Papá tenía que hacerlo.-

- Pero, ¿él Bella? Te prometo hija que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para sacarte de esta situación.

- Papá no te metas en problemas-

- Bella-

-te quiero papá. Bella se dio la vuelta todavía lloraba mientras subía a la limusina donde ya la esperaba la bestia.


	3. Chapter 3

Al entrar a la limusina bella estaba destrozada el vehículo tomo un camino que iba a las afueras de la ciudad

-¿Hacía donde nos dirigimos? preguntó Bella

- a casa - contesto la Bestia, sonaba tan tranquilo

- a menos que esperes una luna de miel - se aventuro

- no - fue tan rotundo y seco que Bella se avergonzó un poco de como sonó

- lo imaginaba - contesto con ironía la Bestia. por la ventana Bella podía observar el camino, era boscoso, se veían pinos y el cielo comenzaba a nublarse hacia 20 minutos que había salido de la ciudad -

- ¿siempre tardas tanto tiempo en llegar de casa a tu trabajo? -

- hay veces que no vengo a casa - Bella no dijo nada al respecto y la bestia malinterpreto su silencio, sintió la necesidad de agregar algo más

- duermo en un departamento que tengo en la ciudad, que ahora también es tuyo dijo volteando la cara para sacar unos papeles de trabajo. ¿De ella? No se sentía dueña ni siquiera de su propia vida. Entraron a las propiedades de la bestia o eso intuyo Bella ya que una gran cerca eléctrica rodeaba hectáreas de bosque. A lo lejos pudo observar la gran mansión cuando Bella bajo del auto, cuando la bestia ya había entrado a la casa, la servidumbre la esperaba fuera

- madame es un placer conocerla - la saludo un hombre alto de nariz puntiaguda

- mi nombre es Lumiere estaré para servirle - Bella no dijo nada ya que el hombre besaba su mano. al entrar pudo observar la gran casa estilo francesa todo en el interior era lujosos y extravagante de grandes proporciones, al parecer no se escatimaba en gastos, estaba sorprendida

- esperemos que sea placentera la residencia en su nuevo hogar - decía el hombre mientras observaba como Bella estaba pasmada por la hermosura del lugar ¿placentera? Ja, su estancia sería todo menos placentera pensó

- gracias – simplemente se limitó a contestar al parece la bestia había desaparecido

- por favor sígame, por aquí - le indico Lumiere, subieron por la gran escalera de caracol, al caminar por un pasillo llegaron a una habitación a la cual Lumiere entro

- esta será su habitación madame -

- ¿mi habitación? - lo cierto que era un cuarto enorme, con una gran cama acompañada de un dosel, decorada en un estilo femenino y delicado de buen gusto, las paredes eran blancas y había hermosas obras de arte tenía una gran ventana que daba al jardín sin duda era un cuarto pensado para una mujer

- pero yo pensé -

- ¿que pensaste ? - se escuchó una voz fría detrás, Michael había entrado

"hay muchas maneras que usted y yo tengamos un hijo bella y eso no quiere decir que necesitemos tener sexo" recordó las palabras de la bestia

- nada - era obvio que no compartirían habitación y eso la tranquilizaba

- desempaca tus cosas, habrá una cena en tu honor - le indico la Bestia antes de salir de nuevo. a Bella no le apetecía cenar, pero las personas que trabajaban ahí se veían tan amables. Dio un suspiro y comenzó a desempacar después de un rato se había llegado la hora de la cena no se cambió ni nada.

Al sentarse Bella a la mesa, Michael ya estaba ahí tenía un vaso de whisky en la mano, ella se preguntaba si era una adicción. Al parecer sería una cena de 5 tiempos. Bella no estaba acostumbrada a nada de eso

- madame dígame, escuche por ahí que se encontraba en la universidad, ¿qué estudia? - le pregunto Lumier

-estudio literatura -

- vaya, eso es muy interesante ¿en qué le gustaría especializarse?. Bella estaba a punto de contestarle cuando se escuchó la burla cínica de la bestia, Bella lo volteo a ver con ojos de pocos amigos. Lumiere sabía que algo malo estaba por pasar

-¿qué pasa señor F.? ¿algún problema? - Bella se había escuchado retadora por la bestia solo arqueo una ceja, al ver que bella estaba seria y le mostro su cara de cinismo

- primero, Bella deja de llamarme señor. Con un Michael bastara, y no te molestes simplemente me causa risa que a Lumiere le parezca interesante que estudies una carrera como literatura

- ¿por qué lo dice con tanto desdén?¿ tiene algo de malo? -

-no, no tiene nada de malo, solo que lo considero una pérdida de tiempo - Bella dejo sus cubiertos a un lado

- ¿pérdida de tiempo?

-dime ¿qué pretendes ser cuando termines? ¿profesora de primaria? - lo decía tan amargamente

- lo dice como si fuera algo malo, pero no, no quiero ser profesora, quiero se escritora - los ojos de la Bestia y Bella se veían fijamente la bestia sonrió

- así que la seduce la fama y la riqueza ¿no es así bella? - Lumier y las demás personas presentes se empezaban a incomodar

- se equivoca quiero ser escritora porque tengo mucho que mostrarle al mundo - contesto ella en replica

-, puede que ahora crea eso, pero seamos sinceros todos los escritores anhelan la fama quieren que sus libros sean los primero en los anaqueles, ganar millones, saborear la Gloria solo que pocos lo consiguen Bella, es difícil llegar a la cima, lo curioso es de la manera en que lo dice tan ingenuamente que cualquiera que la escuchase lo creería, vea a Lumiere esta tan anonadado con usted, pero claro no se subestime, su belleza importa mucho. Pensándolo bien creo que usted no hubiera tenido problemas de ser famosa, después de visitar las camas adecuadas claro esta - la bestia se sentía orgullosos de su agrio comentaría - Bella se levanto tenía ganas de darle una bofetada pero no lo hizo no se rebajaría a su nivel

- sabe Señor F. es decir Michael es curioso, ahora tengo millones y no me saben a gloria, se me ha quitado el hambre- gracias por la cena se dirigió a Lumier y se dio la media vuelta

- Bella - le grito la bestia ella se paró en seco

- vete olvidando de seguir estudiando - sin decir nada ella siguió el camino a su habitación.

Todos en el comedor estaban en silencio

- señor quizá no debió -

- no quiero hablar lumier - la bestia estaba molesto

Bella entro a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Ese hombre era detestable. De algún modo en el fondo sabía que no volvería a estudiar. Bella cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Noc, noc, noc

La habitación estaba oscura Bella se levantó de golpe casi se cae de la cama, por un momento no supo dónde estaba

- ¿sí? - pregunto

- madame soy Lumiere, ¿puedo pasar? -

- si, adelante - al entrar lumier prendió la luz, llevaba una bandeja con comida

- Le he traído algo de comer madame ya que no probo bocado en la cena pensé que quizá tendría hambre - Bella observo la bandeja que contenía lo que parecía un sándwich y una especia de postre.

- gracias, en realidad si tengo - se dirigió a la mesa donde lumier había puesto todo

- disculpe al señor, no tiene mucho trato con mujeres, en realidad ha pasado mucho, tiempo para él es muy difícil convivir, en realidad con cualquiera -

- me he dado cuenta de e ello - ambos sonrieron -

- dígame una cosa Lumiere ¿Por qué lo soporta?, es decir quizá necesite el trabajo, pero debe haber algún otro trabajo por ahí no creo que tenga necesidad de soportarlo

- sabe, he trabajado en esta familia desde que tengo memoria madame, y el señor no siempre fue así -

- ¿el accidente no? –

- ¿cómo lo supo? -

- la señora Potts comentó algo -

- esa mujer no puede mantenerse callada ni un minuto -

- pero no me dijo que pasó en ese accidente -

- no nos toca contarlo a nosotros madame, el señor sufrió mucho, la pérdida de sus padres después ese accidente -

- ¿por eso sus marcas ¿no? -

- sí, pero créame perdió mucho más que su rostro. Sé que el señor tiene mal genio pero es un buen hombre y yo lo estimo mucho. No podría irme solo por unos cuantos gritos - ambos sonrieron -

- madame, es hora de que me vaya, espero que pase una buena noche, cualquier cosa puede llamarme o a cualquiera en esta casa están para servirles - Lumiere salió de la habitación dejando a Bella sola, esta se cambió de ropa y se recostó, había sido un día largo, cerró los ojos y durmió.

La bestia estaba viendo por la venta. Se había comportado como un idiota ¿Qué había pensado cuando la ofendió?, pero era en la manera en que sonreía a los demás ¿por qué a él no podía sonreírle de esa manera? Saco una maleta y en ella aventó mucha de su ropa sin verla siquiera como la tomaba la ponía, el cerro y salió de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente bella bajo a la cocina

- buenos días - se encontró con Lumier

- buenos días madame ¿cómo ha dormido?

- bien gracias – contesto mientras se sentaba para tomar el desayuno, le sirvieron un plato de fruta fresca con jugo de naranja,

-¿ el señor F. ha bajado ya? Pregunto al tiempo que comía un trozo de sandía Lumiere, se tensó en el momento que escucho sus palabras

- madame, el señor tuvo que salir por unos problemas de la empresa -

- ya veo - dijo Bella sin tomarle importancia y siguió su desayuno. Lo que Bella no esperaba era el arresto Domiciliario que le esperaba había pasado un mes, y no había tenido noticia alguna de la bestia, vivía encerrada en esa casa, las actividades que tenía, era salir a pasear, ayudaba en la cocina, algunas veces en el jardín, leía, escribía, quizá lo único que le gustaba de aquello era que tenía tiempo de escribir pero ¿de que le servía si no tenía libertad?, su prisión era esa lujosa mansión. Un día mientras estaba sentada en el jardín. Lumier se acercó a ella.

- Madame el señor ha llamado - bella subió la mirada

- ¿enserio? - puso una cara cínica, en realidad no le interesaba saber nada de él

- el señor necesita que asista, a la fiesta anual de Beast Corporation -

- Lumiere, puede decirle a él señor que asista el solo, yo no iré - le mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción

- madame, ha sido una orden -

- lo siento Lumiere, pero no iré él puede ir solo -

- no lo entiende madame, el señor Michael no asiste a esas fiestas nunca lo hace, esta vez tampoco lo hará - bella frunció el ceño

- ¿entonces? ¿Por qué quiere que yo vaya? - ahora no comprendía -

- usted es su esposa Madame, todo el mundo lo sabe -

-¿ todo el mundo lo sabe? ¿Cómo es eso posible? -

- bueno madame los medios de comunicación, el punto es que el señor Michael ha indicado que usted asista a la gala que se celebrara este fin de semana, es una fiesta de beneficencia, se celebra a favor de niños discapacitados, habrá una subasta y después usted tendrá que dar un discurso -

-¿beneficencia? - bella no imaginaba a la bestia haciendo ese tipo de fiestas

- ¿por qué el señor F. no asiste a esas fiestas? –

- hace tiempo que no asiste a eventos sociales, pero usted ira en su representación, yo la acompañare madame -

- solo lo hare porque es una obra de caridad Lumiere, no porque sea una orden -

- si madame -

- bien - bella se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto no entendía a ese hombre, se había casado con ella pero no estaba interesado en ella en lo más mínimo había pasado un mes pero no lo había visto, ¿qué atormentaba a Michael F?

- señora Potts -

- señor -

-quiero que consiga un vestido para mi esposa, lo ocupa para la gala -

-si señor -

- y quiero también una máscara que convine -

- o sí señor, sabe señor todo el mundo está encantado de que este año la gala sea de máscaras, nadie lo esperaba -

- señora Potts –

- ¿sí señor? -

- evite ese tipo de comentarios -

- claro señor, disculpe –

- muy bien, solo haga lo que pido -

- ¿señor usted asistirá a la gala?, sé que nunca lo hace pero ahora que está casado y usted sabe cómo será de máscaras y... -

- señora Potts –

- lo siento señor -

- bien haga lo que le ordene -

- si señor ser aun placer -

El viernes por la mañana Bella se despertó y al pie de su cama había una gran caja se levantó y la abrió dentro de ella había un hermoso vestido lila con aplicaciones brillante y a un lado una máscara del mismo color cubierta de encaje, el vestido era hermoso, era lo que llevaría para la gala, "ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE" decía la tarjeta, no estaba firmada pero ella sabía quien lo había enviado. ese día paso más rápido de lo que imagino lumier tenía todo organizado para ella, a medio día ya se estaba bañando por que las estilistas que la arreglarían ya estaban en la mansión, su cabello lo recogieron en un moño flojo, el maquillaje era delicado combinado con el lila del vestido, se veía realmente hermosa, lo acompañaban unos pequeños aretes de diamante y su anillo de matrimonio. Se vio al espejo y no se reconocía se veía demasiado elegante, subió a la limusina donde Lumiere la esperaba

- Madame se ve muy hermosa esta noche -

- gracias Lumiere - le contesto con una sonrisa melancólica

Se podía ubicar el salón de la subasta por la gran cantidad de autos enfilados por llegar, la fiesta de the Beast Corporaction era la fiesta del año y Bella lo sabía siempre se escuchaban los chismes y veían en las revistas a las personas de sociedad, y ahora ella era parte de todo eso. Se bajó y rápidamente las cámaras comenzaron a fotografiarla señora F. señora F. ¿Es cierto que la fiesta no asistirá tampoco este año? – Bella se sorprendió incluso los reporteros lo llamaban la Bestia, todo el mundo lo conocía de esa manera, ¿qué pasado tenía para que fuera el hombre despiadado que era? Cuando bella entro se sintió cómoda ya que todos usaban mascara, y así se podría mezclar entre la multitud mientras caminaba entre los invitados buscando su mesa. A los lejos pudo ver una figura masculina que era difícil de no reconocer

- Gaston -

- ¿qué dice madame? -

- no nada Lumiere - gasto se encontraba en la fiesta, iba acompañado a su padre, después de todo su padre era político era obvio, junto a él iba una mujer rubia que usaba un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Claro muy enamorado pensó irónicamente Bella. Momentos después se sentó en la mesa la cual compartió con el vicepresidente de la compañía y su esposa, el alcalde de la de la ciudad, y el director creativo de una empresa hermana de the Beast Corporation, Gracias al Cielo Lumier estaba junto a ella y gracias a la champagne que hacía que las personas perdieran el juicio.. Por una razón Bella no podía apartar la mirada de Gastón y es que no era que le gustase ni nada por el estilo, ella había considerado dar una oportunidad de que él entrara en su vida, parecía tan convincente, decía estar enamorado de ella, aunque por otro lado, su boda con Michael F. era pública era obvio que Gastón lo sabía, no tenía nada que reprocharle, se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si en verdad hubiese estado enamorada de él ¿cómo sería tener que abandonar el amor de tu vida?, unas risas del alcalde hicieron que bella regresara la mirada a la mesa. Esa noche sirvieron la comida más exótica y cara que se hubiese imaginada desde langosta, caviar champagne, trufas, demasiado cara, Bella pensaba que si todo era para caridad ¿por qué gastar en eso también y no usarlo como fondos? Pero así era los millonarios y ahora no podía reprocharlo porque ella era parte de ellos. Conforme pasaba el tiempo se daba cuenta de que iba siendo hora de que ella diera su discurso y se estaba sintiendo nerviosa, las personas ya estaban bailando en la pista

- disculpen tengo que ir al tocador -

- ¿necesita que la acompañe madame?

- no estaré bien, gracias -

Bella camino entre la multitud hasta que lleno al baño de damas, ahí se paró en el espejo y dio un largo suspira dejo que cayera el agua y se mojó un poco el cuello se sentía acalorada, los nervios la estaban traicionando, nunca había sido buena hablando frente a una audiencia pero se tenía que recordar porque lo hacía. Al salir del baño sintió como era interceptado

- ¿bailamos?- le pidió esa voz tan masculina que no había escuchado en tiempo

- ¿señor f? -

- Michael, Bella, Michael -

- pensé que no vendría -

- es mi fiesta ¿Por qué no lo haría? - dijo mientras le ofrecía una mano. Michael vestía un smoking negro que le quedaba a la perfección, y una máscara que solo dejaba ver sus hermosos ojos. Bella le dio su mano y enseguida estaban en la pista de baile, Michael la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él, y con la otra mano la guiaba, era la primera vez que ambos tenían contacto físico, nunca habían estado así cerca él uno a él otro Bella empezaba a sentir algo extraño con la proximidad de aquel hombre quien la veía fijamente, la canción era una balada lenta, el corazón de Bella latió de una manera extraña, ella lo atribuía a los nervios de hablar en público. Michael era un excelente bailarín, era elegante en sus pasos y a la vez tan delicado que Bella nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

- he visto que has observado mucho al hijo del senador, no has apartado tus ojos de él en toda la noche -

- ¿Gastón? -

- con que lo conoces -

- sí, tomábamos una clase en la universidad -

- ya veo, ¿era tu novio? - al momento de hacerle esa pregunto la pego más a su cuerpo, bella podía sentir su olor y en realidad olía muy bien

- ¿acaso importa? -

- no creo que, no, ¿lo amas? - pero que cosas le pregunta este hombre. Bella no le contesto

- eso no le importa -

- no, no lo amas -

- ¿Por qué lo dice tan seguro? -

- porque si lo amaras no te hubieras casado conmigo - bella estaba furiosa por lo que la bestia acababa de decir

- se equivoca, si lo amo, pero esto lo hice por mi padre no lo olvide, no todos somos egoístas - la bestia sonrió de manera cínica y se inclinó a bella, ella podía sentir su respiración

- enserio Bella, ¿crees que soy egoísta? - le mostro una sonrisa picara, ella estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el se lo impidió posando sus labio sobre los de ella, Bella se sorprendió, el beso comenzó suave una parte de ella se negaba pero algo en su interior la incitaba a que le correspondiera, sin pensarlo Bella paso sus brazos por el cuello de bestia y el emitió un extraño sonido haciendo el beso más desesperado, la besaba de una forma que bella jamás había sido besada, era deseo mezclado con desesperación ambos estaban embriagándose en un pequeño éxtasis que ninguno hubiese imaginando.


End file.
